


Start this Vacation With a Bang

by Zirconium40



Series: A Snarry Smutcation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Severus Snape, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Smut, Sub Severus Snape, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirconium40/pseuds/Zirconium40
Summary: Harry and Severus had spent months organizing this, putting their feet down and drawing lines. The two of them were going to have their long over-do vacation, and nobody was going to get in their way. The best way to start their 8 week holiday is definitely with a bang.





	Start this Vacation With a Bang

Harry Potter strolled into Potter Manor swiftly and eagerly, arousal pooling low in his stomache as the moment of all his planning had finally arrived. Both he and his husband were officially on vacation and Not To Be Disturbed For Anything for the next eight weeks. Skipping a visit to his rooms to clean up, Harry went directly to the lavish bathroom on the second dungeon level, which was affectionately called The Playground.

Shucking off his robes and clothes, Harry banished them to his rooms on the upper floors with a negligent wave of his hand. One of the extravagant showers was turned on with a thought, and Harry had himself cleaned and groomed in under five minutes, with some judicious use of a few handy spells to speed things up. Drying himself with another thought, Harry used the few minutes it took to physically retrieve one of his usual Playtime outfits and adorn himself with it to shift himself into the mindset he needed. With a few deep breaths, Harry robed himself in strength, confidence, control, and dominance to accompany the low slung dragon hide pants he had pulled up his legs and left unlaced at the front. With a cool, anticipatory smirk, Harry strolled from the room and entered the main playroom. 

In the center of the room kneeled a naked figure, knees spread wide, a lush, juicy ass resting upon the heels of long narrow feet, hands arranged palms up on lightly muscled thighs, and a head bowed forward, exposing the back of a pale neck. The kneeling form didn't twitch as Harry slowly, but steadily approached, drinking in the site of his husband of 12 years, carefully tracing old scars with reverent eyes. His husband had, had a hard life, but each scar was a testament to his strength, to his ability to survive and overcome the odds. It had taken a few years to convince his husband of this viewpoint, and it had taken just as long for his cherished husband to convince Harry that his own scars were to be seen in the same light.

Reaching the still form, Harry slowly circled his husband, drinking in the sight of pale flesh and a hard, flushed cock bobbing in the air. Already a few pearls of precome were beading at the tip of the shaft, wrinkled foreskin fully withdrawn from the mushroom head, heavy balls hanging to just barely brush against the floor. Harry finally came to a stop directly in front of his husband. Tangling the fingers of his left hand into long, soft locks the colour of a ravens wing, Harry used his grip to pull the bowed head up and to the side, exposing an angled face and a long stretch of throat. Watching an Adams apple bobbing quickly in the pale column of flesh, likely to swallow a sudden pooling of saliva as a large roman nose became level with the bulge of Harrys cock straining against dragonhide, Harry looked into his husbands eyes and slowly cupped his face with his right hand. Gently running a thumb over thin lips, Harry took a step closer, standing between spread legs, a hard cock brushing against his ankle streaking the black beaded hide of his pants with precome.

"Hello Beloved. I see you're being very good for me today. Did you follow all of my instructions?" Harrys asked his husband gently, never breaking eye contact.

"Yes Sir. I washed myself thoroughly, spelled my bowels and bladder completely empty. I did not prepare myself at all, and I did not touch myself to find pleasure. I prepared the lubricant to your specifications, I also brewed the stretching potion, the stamina potions, and the zero refractory potions and I have placed all of them on the table by the door of the Special Surprise Room." Severus recited softly, eyes falling to half mast in anticipation, cock twitching harshly and hard nipples tightening further into peaks.

Harry smiled proudly at the older man, Harry praised him, "Good Severus, very good. You have done well, and you are here waiting to greet me just the way I want you to. Go ahead beloved, you've done perfectly and deserve a treat. Welcome me home properly." 

Enjoying the dark flush rising in pale cheeks and the warm delight brightening coal eyes at his praise, Harry watched as his husband leaned the slightest bit forward to nuzzle the bulge of his shaft through his pants, followed by long potion stained fingers tugging the already loose laces further apart and draw out his semi-hard cock. The potion masters large roman nose was pressed into the crease between the younger wizards cock and abdomen. Rubbing a cheek against a the neatly trimmed hair coating a heavy testicle, the older wizard nuzzled his nose into the flesh and inhaled the masculine musk of his husbands sex for several breaths. After a last inhale, Severus then proceeded with small licks, soft kisses, and quick nuzzles up and and done the shaft that was already nearing rock hard. Hot puffs of breath and an agile tongue tracing the large vein up to the head of the flushed cock earned the kneeling man a pleased growl and a sharp tightening and twist of the fingers still tangled into long black locks. At the sudden sharp prickle in his scalp, Severus paused to whine in pleasure, before dutifully continuing to lave and suck at his dom's cock. 

"That's it beloved, just like that. Now take me in your mouth, that's good. Relax your throat, take me deep, that's how you do it. You're so good for me precious, so good." Praises fell easily and freely from quirked lips to travel into the potion masters ears and directly into his cock, which twitched and weeped at each litany of encouragement. 

Severus used to feel ashamed and angry at how much Harry's compliments and encouragement affected him. That was when Severus still held close all his pain and fear, when he left all his desires and needs unacknowledged and unknown to others. The older wizard had always had a desire to submit and be taken care of. He wanted to be valued and cherished and take care of another in turn. Severus' strong desire for a life of service to someone he trusted had been tainted by his abuse at the hands of his father, the bullying at Hogwarts, and had lead to him putting his trust into one bad master after another. When he was young, Lily was his person and his cause, but as they aged, the type of needs Severus had to have met by his master was unfulfillable by her, which lead to his latching on to Voldermort and his cause, and eventually Dumbledore and his cause. Harry had been the only one who had recognized what he needed and been willing and able to provide. Severus provided his service, his submission, his love, his devotion, and his loyalty, which were all things that Harry needed; in turn, Harry gave Severus his love, devotion, loyalty, dominance, and guidance, which met all of the potion master's needs. It took a long time for both Severus and Harry to fully let down their walls and let the other in, to fully come together as a couple and as a dominant and submissive. Severus was still a sarcastic and caustic asshole, just not to Harry, at least not all the time or to the same degree. It was Harry he could trust to be soft and pliant with when he needed to.

With the ease of much practice, Severus completely relaxed and opened his throat up to his Sir's cock. With slow tiny thrusts forward until his shaft was all the way down the dark wizards throat, Harry tangled his other hand in Severus' hair so he could use two handfuls to slowly withdraw from the hot, wet channel he was buried in. This process continued for several more advances and retreats. At each slide of his cock, Harry noted his beloveds further decent into sub space, though he was careful not to push him too deep, not yet at least; this was just the opening move, they had yet to really start the game.

"Perfect. That's good baby. Now, I want your hands in position 2. Keep them there. You do not have permission to touch me or yourself unless you are safewording. Two taps to slow down, three taps to stop. Keep yourself nice and relaxed, I need you nice and loose. I'm going to fuck your face beloved. I'm going to shove my cock down your throat until you gag on it. I'm going to do it again, and again until I pour my come into your belly. If you can find release just from that, you may come. Nothing touches your cock, your ass, or your nipples. Do you understand?" Harry demanded in the strong and controlled voice that worked best on Severus in this state.

With his mouth already full and his wrists crossed over each other at the small of his back, Severus merely whined eagerly around his mouthful and looked up at his beautiful dom, who took such good care of him, and gave him exactly what he needed. Seeing the permission in his sub's eyes, Harry made sure he had two good handholds of raven locks and proceeded to put word into action. With a sudden powerful thrust of hips and a hard yank of the older wizards hair, the dom shoved himself balls deep down his beloveds throat. Over the next several minutes Harry rapidly and furiously slammed himself in and out of the kneeling man's throat without pause or mercy, his balls swinging forward to slap the dark wizards chin with every lunge. Severus didn't actually have much of a gag reflex any more, but the furious pace still had him choking on the rod of flesh in his mouth every so often, pulling a grunt and jerk on his hair from the younger man in reward.

Harry enjoyed watching his cock piston in and out of his beloveds mouth, thin lips stretched even thinner, flushed bright red as his mouth is pushed open as wide as it can. Excess saliva was frothing at the corners of the potion masters mouth, even more saliva dripping down his chin and smearing into Harrys pubic hair and dripping onto the floor with every thrust. Severus' eyes were rolled all the way back in his head and his cherry red cock was bobbing at each tiny jerk of the potion masters hips that he couldn't entirely control. Every yank on the kneeling man's hair produced a full spurt of precome to leak out the swollen head of his erection. Harry could feel the tightening low in his belly grow even tighter as he watched his precious sub fall apart at his feet.

"Look at you, taking my cock so well. Your throat was made for my dick, it fits so perfectly. You're so good at this baby, so good for me. I think you can come just from this, just from my cock in your throat and my hands in your hair. I think you can come just from knowing how much you're pleasing me. I want to see you come just from this. Be good for me baby, Come Now." Ordered the dom as he somehow pushed the speed and force of his hips to an even greater degree.

The potion masters' balls immediately drew up at the order and blew a massive load out of the bobbing cock, streaking come on the floor, Harry's dragonhide pants, and even a few drops up to the older wizards chest.

"Fuck yes. So good for me beloved, now take your reward." With a rapid blur of his hips, Harry pounded the sub's throat for a further 30 seconds before finally smashing the distinct roman nose as far into his treasure trail as possible and releasing down the dark wizards throat. By the time Harry pulled his spent member from its warm hidey hole, the potions master had developed a few black spots in his vision and the sudden influx of air triggered a high that had his dick twitch a few last spurts of come out the tip.

Untangling his fingers from the abused follicles, Harry gently cupped his beloveds face. Tenderly, Harry used a thumb to brush the bit of moisture that had collected at the corner of a dark eye away. A pleased hum rumbled in his chest as he watched his perfect sub pant and tremble at his feet. Allowing the older man to rest his head on his hip, the emerald eyed wizard softly brushed a hand across an arched cheekbone and through slightly sweaty strands of hair, occasionally stopping to gently massage the abused scalp. Noticing that his sub's breathing had evened out and only the occasional shudder remained, Harry stopped his petting and took a half step back. Commanding Severus with a look, harry watched his beloved resume his primary position to receive his next set of instructions while he cleared away the spent come with a negligent wave. Normally he would have had Severus lick his pants clean after dirtying it with his come, but Harry was quite eager for the next step in his plans.

"That was perfect. You were perfect, gave me exactly what I asked of you, you did so well. Now it's time for my first surprise of our vacation. I'm going to take such good care of you, and you are going to be so good for me, aren't you beloved." Harry stated more than asked, though it still prompted a response from the kneeling potions master.

"Yes Sir. I will be very good for you. Thankyou for my reward Sir." The dark wizard responded, still teetering on the edge of subspace.

Holding out a hand to his submissive, he drew the older man to his feet, ensuring not to let go until he was sure that the taller wizard was steady on his feet. "Very good, baby. Now, we are going to our Special Surprise Room. You will walk in front and lead us there, I want to watch your arse jiggle as we walk."

The potion masters breath hitched and a faint blush dusted his cheeks as he turned and started to walk towards the Special Surprise Room. Right after the war and near the start of their relationship, Severus had been very thin, unhealthily so, not that it was much different in Harrys case. It was through Harry's will and direction that they repaired their health through food, exercise and a strict potions regiment. Once they were at a healthy weight, a very pleasing result occurred; while Severus was naturally tall and lithe, he did gain healthy body fat predominantly in a few key areas, mainly a very shapely arse, and a very small paunch on his stomache. Severus had been initially very ashamed and embarassed that it made him unattractive to the man he had fallen in love with, who had instead seemed to simply pack on lean and lightly defined muscle. Harry wasted no time in making a point about how attractive he thought it was. Being very much an arse man, Harry loved fondling and kneading the jiggling cheeks and soft belly, and made a point of constantly reinforcing that opinion. He had been starved and neglected as a child and lived in a place of extreme examples in the form of his rake thin aunt and his morbidly obese cousin and uncle. Harry found that little bit of healthy flesh to be very attractive and acted as a sign that he was properly taking care of his sub. He frequently found himself torn between the feeling of lament that Severus so often hid his very fine asset under concealing robes, and a greedy gratefulness that no one else was aware of the luscious arse hidden under billowing fabric.

Harry kept his eyes glued to the perfectly shaped arse he was following. Severus might not be classically handsome, but he was definitely striking and not unattractive, and that wasn't even taking into account his pretty cock or the current focus of the younger wizards attention. As they passed by a day bed, Harry decided his surprise could wait just a little bit longer.

"Stop. Go over to the day bed. Kneel at the very edge and then present yourself." Harry ordered, deciding to just shuck his pants entirely and join Severus in nakedness.

Severus didn't even falter as he immediately went to the day bed. Kneeling at the very edge like instructed, the dark wizard braced his feet on the ground briefly until he was on all fours on the day bed. Then, he spread his knees a little further apart and lowered his chest and shoulders to the cushion. He turned his face to the side so he could still watch his dom from his peripherals.

Kicking his pants out of the way, the grey wizard wasted no time in grabbing both hands full of yielding flesh, rolling it in his palms, pulling the cheeks apart to have a look at the dusky pink furl of skin revealed. Harry continued to fondle the plump arse, enjoying every hitch of breath his sub produced, especially when he teasingly brushed a thumb against the exterior of his tight hole. Continuing to knead a cheek with his left hand, the younger wizard layed a nice smack against the other cheek, leaving a bright red blotch on the pale flesh. Severus' cock bobbed between his legs, slowly but valiantly trying to refill so soon after its recent expenditure. Harry payed it no mind as he continued his ministrations, occasionally smacking a cheek while massaging the other. Earning a yelping cry from the action, the younger wizard pressed a thumb to the other wizards taint, carefully stimulating his prostate from the outside, which encouraged the refilling of the sub's cock.

"Such a pretty, juicy arse. My sub's got such a pretty bottom, perfect to fondle and jiggle and smack. Look how flushed it's turned for me." Harry spoke with such an admiring and praising tone, that Severus had to briefly hide his face in the cushion, before forcing it back in to position. His dom liked to see his face and never wanted him to hide from his praise. 

With a few whispered words of Latin, a deluge of lubrication streamed down the potion masters crack to soak and drip off his balls. A repeat of the spell had Harry's half hard cock covered in slick.

"Lay down on your stomache beloved, all the way. Keep your legs tight together, hands by your sides. There we go. Now I'm going to get myself all nice and hard with your perfect little arse. No coming baby, you're just here to feel, and please me with your arse and all the delicious noises you make for me." Harry proceeded to straddle the dark wizards thighs and lay his cock along the slick valley between his sub's cheeks. Fisting each mound of flesh, the younger man pushed them together to cradle his cock in the crack of the potion masters arse. Harry then began to rock his hips back and forth in long, slow slides, enjoying the slick glide of his dick in the juicy flesh he was grabbing. The slow pumping continued lazily, with the dominant wizard just luxuriating in the sensations of his sub. Each little whimper and hitched breath spurred the younger wizard on further, increasing his pace and strength, delighting in the smack of his balls against the jiggling mounds. Harry relaxed the force of his hold slightly and repositioned his hands so he could get a better visual of the rippling movement in that fucking perfect arse each time he rammed against it. Losing track of time, Harry immersed himself and his sub in the sensations, in the hedonistic delight of the pleasure. The dominant wasn't steering either of them towards a release, he just kept them both in a steady state of constant pleasure. Occasionally, Harry would draw back far enough that when his now fully hard shaft rocked forward, the head would catch against the dark wizards hole, and then drag against it on the withdrawal.

"Very good. You got me all hard. But that's not surprising is it baby, you're so perfect at pleasing me." Leaning forward, Harry worked his arms underneath the older wizard and rocked him up onto his knees, back flush against the grey wizards chest and hard cock still cradled between the slick soaked arse cheeks of the potioneer. 

Harry rocked his nose into the crease where the sub's neck and shoulder met. Small licks and kisses up the pale throat, gentle nibbles along a jaw line, and then finally a long lick against thin lips, and a probing tongue pushing it's way between them. Severus went completely limp and pliant as Harry worked his way into the older man's mouth, licking and rubbing and nipping with teeth, the emerald eyed wizard completely dominated the potion master through his kisses. The kiss was more a claim than anything, and yet it still had an underlying thread of tenderness and affection. Harry seemed completely unbothered being the sole support for Severus' weight as he continued to plunder the other man's mouth. For several minutes the kisses continued as such, before Harry began to slowly gentle and ease off, finishing with more nips and kisses. With one last lick to the potion masters open and panting lips, Harry withdrew completely, and began to slowly stroke up and down the dark wizards arms and over to rub soothing circles on a still quivering belly as his sub slowly eased off from his endorphin high.

"So good for me. So good for letting me distract you from your surprise a little longer. No worries, I think we are all good to continue." Harry murmured into the shell of an ear.

"Yes Sir. I want to be good for you." Was the dazed response from the potion master, riding a bit deeper in subspace than before.

"You are so good for me beloved, the best for me." Easily and fluidly, Harry rose from the day bed and once again directed his sub to proceed ahead of him. Not only did his arse still jiggle appealingly with each step, but now his cheeks and lower back glistened with slick that also dripped from his crack to trickle down his thighs. Small splatters of precome dotted the sub's lower back in thick globs, and each stride was accompanied by a small crack of flesh smacking together. Just as Harry was considering stopping Severus again to molest his arse, and maybe break down entirely and just fuck his tight little hole right in the middle of the hallway, they finally reached the Special Surprise Room. 

With a small sigh of lament, followed by a dark grin of anticipation, the grey wizard instructed his sub further, "Alright beloved, it is now time for your first surprise of our vacation, it's going to be intense and very demanding. I want you to be good for me, but don't forget that being good for me means that you use your safewords if you need to. Understand?"

"I understand Sir." Severus responded, an exasperated sarcasm slightly flavoured the response as the degree of pique he held for the question was enough to marginally raise him out of subspace.

"Excellent." Harry responded with a chuckle and a teasing grin. Severus thought it was quite unnecessary to repeat the same question as he had for every session they've had for the last 15 years. Harry would still ask the question every session. It was important to Harry that he always care for his sub to the best of his abilities when they scene, just as it was important to care for his husband to the best of his abilities in every day life. This ritualistic question is part of what made a good dom. It was necessary, and Harry was certain that it was just as important to his sub that he asked each time, even if his husband bitched about it when not in scene.

"Now then, grab the bag of vials from the table baby and let me show you your surprise." Harry's statement was accompanied by the dark wizards retrieval of the bag he had placed there only a couple hours before, and then together they entered the room.


End file.
